Coated fabric is widely used in products, such as backpacks, tents, and outwear. Such fabrics may be formed by laminating polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or nylon fabrics with thermoplastic sheet using suitable adhesives. The thermoplastic sheets most widely used for such applications include those made from polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or styrene block copolymers. However, PVC is not considered environmental benign while styrene block copolymers have poor weatherability. More environmentally benign and stable polymeric alternatives include polyolefins sheets. However, polyolefin elastomers are more difficult to laminate to fabric substrates. There is therefore for a system combining weatherability, environmental friendliness, ease of application and use and adhesion to the substrate.